


In Hope of the Rising Sun

by StilesHale91



Category: The Colony - Fandom, The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood, Cannibalism, Cold Weather, First Kiss, First Time, Ice Age - Freeform, Kissing, Licking, Loss of Virginity, Love Bites, M/M, Oral Sex, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:29:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6036181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StilesHale91/pseuds/StilesHale91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU Post-Apocalyptic fanfic with Thomas(Maze Runner)/Graydon (The Colony 2013)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Hope of the Rising Sun

Did any of them know this is what they will find at the colony? The worst they thought about was a great outbreak of a virus, all the people being infected but even though none of them said it out loud, they felt something worse happened there. Leland, the only survivor of the people at the place didn’t help them answer all the questions in their head. However it seemed like Leland was the only survivor the three men wanted to explore the area, more precisely speaking, two of them, as the youngest boy, who couldn’t be more than twenty didn’t want to stay a single minute more down there at the underground bunker. The blood all over the walls and floor didn’t seem like a good omen at all, even if he got a gun from the leader of their small team he was naturally scared of what was ahead of them. They kept walking along the long corridor towards the source of some kind of thumping noise in hope they’d find more survivors. But survivors of what? A yet unknown disease? Some kind of an animal attack? Explosion? Graydon followed the two older man, glancing back every single minute at least twice, he felt his heartbeat was rising as the noise was getting louder, can’t recall if he’s ever been this worked up in his whole life before. He entered the door with the others, stopping once they reached some sort of a big hall, not being able to breathe from the view, he couldn’t even believe what he saw was actually true. His eyes were locked on all the dozens of corpses around the floor, some of them chopped up into pieces, blood everywhere, and if it wasn’t shocking enough some of the body parts were being eaten by some more survivors, one of them chopping the bodies without any hesitation or disgust. He knew they should get the hell out of there and run as fast as they could, but for their misfortune the cannibalistic crazies already noticed them. While Sam began to shoot at some of them Graydon began to run, soon the others fleeing as well but along another corridor.  
The dark haired boy kept looking around in panic with his torch and gun, due to the lot of pipes around he just couldn’t tell from which direction the noises were coming. He was panting loudly spinning around and around, till two crazies ran towards him out of nowhere being in a shock and fear Graydon wasn’t able to aim and shoot them, only into the air while the other two began to stab him with their daggers. When he thought this will be it, he’ll die ; someone stabbed both of the crazies down with some kind of a handmade spear, Graydon’s jaw dropping from what he saw. 

“Come on! We have to move! Or are you planning to stare till more come?” 

“But my friends…” Graydon said to the boy who was around the same age as him holding the bloody spear in his hands. 

“The Feral Leader is already after them, and trust me, you don’t want to meet that guy!” The boy said in a hurry, once getting a nod from the taller male, he began to run through another corridor leading the way till they reached an open vent. 

“Do you think it’s a good idea to go in there?” Graydon asked as he saw the other boy already crouching down and tossing his spear inside. 

“You have a better plan?” The brunette boy asked not needing to wait for an answer as from a nearby noise Graydon immediately followed him, carefully closing the vent after they were inside and began to crawl after the other, needing a lot of effort to keep up with the boy with the spear. It was easier for him, as unlike to Graydon he didn’t have more on him but a blue long sleeve shirt and jeans, plus he had a slim body. They’ve been in the air duct system for a short time as the boy with the spear was clearly familiar with the way. Soon the two of them ended up in a smaller room where Graydon watched the other picking up some stuffs from the floor, and from broken shelves, stuffing them all into a backpack, eventually grabbing up a big coat.

“What’s your name?”

“Thomas, not as it would matter.”

“I’m Graydon.”

“Well Graydon, you want to sit down for a cup of tea or would you agree on getting the hell out of here?” 

Soon they made it out of the colony, the cold snow was hitting against their faces as they began to run as far as they could from the building, Graydon stopped when an explosion shook the ground, Thomas pulling him along to run away from there. When they were far enough, the two of them stopped, and Thomas looked back with the binoculars he pulled out of his bag not seeing any trace of the Feral pack nor the boy’s friends. Thomas looked back down once Graydon collapsed onto the snow and his blood began to soak through his coat.

“Hey, stay with me.” Thomas knelt down while he quickly opened up his backpack, pulling out bandage and a bottle, as he unzipped the boy’s coat and rolled up the several pullovers till the top of his chest. “You’ll be fine, none of them are located on dangerous spots…” Thomas was only guessing though, but he wanted to give the other boy hope and strength to hold on, while he poured the alcohol onto the wounds, shushing the other as he moaned rather loudly from the pain, soon after tightly wrapping the bandage around his torso, pulling the pullovers back down then the coat as well, looking worriedly as Graydon was already shivering. “We have to move on, you’ll freeze to death within minutes…I’ll help…just try to stay with me.” Thomas said to the boy who coughed a bit then held onto his arm and pulled him back up onto his feet, letting him to lean on him as they continued to walk in the knee high snow. 

“Colony..seven…is…that way I think.” Graydon whispered, pointing towards the other direction. 

“I don’t think we should go there, if your friends survived, the pack will follow them there, and if not, the pack surely survived and they’ll sniff their way out to your colony. I’m afraid by the time we’d get there it’d be raided by them too. It might be even worse than on colony 5, because they’d not kill out of hunger but out of revenge.”

“How come you’re still alive?”

“I don’t know, sometimes I wonder about the same thing.” Thomas mumbled then pulled his coat’s zipper higher, covering his mouth and nose, soon pulling out goggles from his pocket and put them on as well. 

They’ve been walking outside for hours, and Thomas’ fear on losing Graydon was growing even if he was trying to remain optimistic. After a while Graydon was unable to walk, he had to rest but Thomas knew he couldn’t let him rest in the snow. He didn’t care about the heavy weight, he kept walking on when his eyes locked on something. 

“I think… I think I see something. Graydon…” Thomas shook the boy a bit who opened his eyelids and not even knowing what it was he forced himself to walk on his own with the help of the boy, both of them smiling as they saw it was an abandoned military truck, in a rather good condition. When they made it till there, the two boys crawled inside pulling its door back, blocking the monotone noise of the arctic wind.  
The two boys after finding a comfortable spot, Thomas turned on an extra torch he brought along, then they remained in silence. After few hours of sleeping Graydon woke up.

“Are you feeling better?” Thomas asked with concern in his voice, he felt like he’d not have the strength to continue if he’d be left all alone again. 

“Depends on what you call better. I’m scared to think about what have happened to my friends and our colony.”

“Then don’t think about it…believe me if I’d keep thinking back about the past it’d drive me insane.” Thomas mumbled then pulled out a small package from his bag with nuts in it handling a little portion to the other boy as they had to be careful on the usage of the small amount of food they had. 

“What…I mean where will we go from here? I heard on that recording what Leland showed us, there’s a place where they managed to set the weather machines back.” Graydon was about to ask what happened but he could imagine and didn’t want to bring up the subject, as he was sure it’d cause the other boy pain to recall the feelings and memories. 

“I know, latitude 47 degrees, I saw the video message and on map where we are supposed to had to, even though it seems like a little information that’s all we got, and we have to go there. If your friends will make it and manage to kill those crazies, that’s their only chance too.” Thomas sighed eventually letting go of his spear and rubbed his hands together blowing some air on them. “I want to see it, the Sun, feel the soil, see plants and animals all around us, I only heard about these from the old ones. Life for me was the bunker and the snow, but so as for you.” Thomas then covered his cheek with his shaky hands panting for air, as it was getting too much for even him. He was the one who kept the other members of the colony strong, optimistic who’d never give up but now he felt like he was falling into pieces. 

“Hey…we’ll get there, we’ll see the Sun.” Graydon crawled beside the boy and after a short hesitation wrapped an around him. “We’ll see birds, horses, we will eat normal food and all this nightmare will be just the part of the dark past.” The young boy pulled Thomas tighter to himself when he heard him breaking out into tears. “I promise we will get there.”

“How can you say that? Can’t you see what is outside?! On one side some lunatic cannibals, on the other, snow, snow and snow, no food or drink anywhere! We will die out here…”

“It’s not impossible! When the weather machines have broken down, they predicted the humanity won’t last more than few years, but we did, more than twenty years passed since then, we’re strong and smart, we can’t give up now, Thomas.” Graydon carefully held onto the other’s wet chin to tilt his head up so their eyes would meet. “We will protect each other and make it to that weather machine.” Thomas eventually nodded wiping off the tears with the side of his own palm looking back into the other boy’s green eyes through his damp long black eyelashes. 

“I’m so cold.” He whispered as he kept his eyes on Graydon, then rested his forehead against the boy’s, his breathing could be seen due to the cold air inside the truck. 

“So am I for twenty years now.” 

Right after Graydon finished his response he felt Thomas’ dried out lips pressed against his, giving his heart a few uneasy beats from the sudden action. As out of reflex parting his lips, as he felt the other boy’s salty tongue inside his mouth due to the nuts they had. Graydon panted from the feeling he never experienced before, just like Thomas. Their pulse rose up high within seconds, Thomas pulled the warm hat off the other’s head, so he could dig his fingers along those dark locks, his breathing turning into panting from the soft feeling and how the taller boy’s arms wrapped around him tight, as he soon was pulled onto Graydon’s lap. Their hands almost at the same time trailed onto the other’s coat to unzip it being hungry for each other. They got rid of their clothes within seconds only their underwear remaining on. Graydon gasped as he was pushed down onto their coats holding his eyes on Thomas’ slim body, he felt how his cock was twitching in his pants as he ran his eyes along the brunette boy’s body, his strong hairy thighs, those firm arse cheeks where his hands cupped them, that sexy happy trail till the other’s naval, that pretty face. He closed his eyes down tight once he felt Thomas’ lips pressing kisses onto his chest and stomach, even if he had those bandages around his torso. Graydon just couldn’t take the tension any longer and sat back up, soon Thomas landing under him, and once he wrapped his legs tight around the tall boy, they moaned at the same moment from the feeling of each other’s bulge pressed together through the damp fabric of their boxers. Graydon kissed the other lustfully, their saliva dripping down along their chins while they were getting rid of their pants.

“Wait…I want to see you..” Thomas panted and gently held onto the other boy’s waist to push him a bit back, running his eyes hungrily on him. He bit onto his lower lip as he slipped his thin palms on Graydon’s soft belly, digging his fingers through the dark pubic hair till he wrapped his right hand around the boy’s erection. He gasped as he felt it twitching within his grasp. After he leaned towards, his lips were locked against the tip of the other’s thick cock, tasting him as he pressed his tongue against the slit. He hummed pleased while Graydon was stroking his curls. Thomas parted his lips more as he took half of the long penis inside his mouth, while he was touching himself needy. His lips were moving back and forth around the wet cock, gulping down all the pre cum which was dripping out of it, making Graydon to moan louder. Thomas after a few more minutes pulled his head back and pressed few kisses along the boy’s thighs. “Lay on your back, don’t want your wounds to bleed again.” Thomas said as he ran his long fingers over the white texture with some dried blood on its surface. He watched as the handsome boy did as he asked him to, resting his palm on each side of him, pushing the other’s legs apart with his knees as he crawled closer. The brunette boy bent lower pressing some gentle kisses onto the inner thighs of the handsome boy, who was lying on his back, then after opening his mouth a bit, the boy licked the other's hole, causing Graydon to groan and his body to jump from the feeling. Graydon slipped his right hand around his cock, touching himself while Thomas was pleasuring him with his tongue, moving it in circling movements, before he gently thrust it inside, only stopping when he couldn't hold himself back more to have the pretty boy under him. Thomas used his right hand to push his cock against the other’s hole once he was in the right position. Both of them cried up once Thomas managed to thrust his hardness inside after a few failed attempts, deep down in the boy’s hole. Thomas pressed a soothing kiss onto the other’s lips feeling the salty tear drops on his cheek as he kissed them away. Once he felt Graydon’s big palm squeezing his arse cheek, Thomas began to thrust his cock in and out, groaning from the joy he felt, a tingle ran along his spine once he felt the other’s finger stroking at the crack of his arse. “Ah..yes please…” Thomas mumbled making the thrusts inside the other’s hole more intense now, his whole body trembling into the feeling how the other was fingering him. Thomas closed his eyes tight as he let go off himself, coming deep inside Graydon, and it wasn’t just a feeling of a usual orgasm, but he felt how he got rid of all the pain, the bad memories, the constant fear and pressure which was on him. He held tight onto the pretty boy under him, tears leaving his eyes as he thrust few more times lightly into the other, he laid on his nude body for a few seconds to catch up his breath, before he crawled a bit more towards the boy, lowering his hip, giving a nod towards Graydon who thrust his cock up into the other’s arse. The dark haired boy gazed with lust at Thomas’ body, how beautiful his face looked, as he was sucking on his own lower lip, his half hard cock swinging up and down from the way Thomas was bouncing on his lap. It was such a delicious view, he didn’t take his green eyes of him for a single minute. Graydon slipped his hands up and down on those hairy thighs when he eventually grabbed onto Thomas’ waist holding him down tight against his lap so he could thrust his cock as deep as he could inside that warm, tight hole, causing him a near heart attack experience as he reached the top, moaning and groaning way louder that the brunette boy did before. He hugged the thin boy to himself leaving some bite marks along his delicate neck as his massive erection was still twitching inside the other’s hole emptying his sperms inside.

*

“I like your earring…did you make it?” Thomas asked quietly as he gently touched the two separate earring on the boy’s right ear.

“Thanks…yes when I turned fourteen, I guess.” He said as he pulled their coats tighter around them as they were nude under it, snuggled up to each other. “Wish we would have lived at the same colony.”

“You sure about that? I wasn’t exactly a calm, nice kid, I caused lot of trouble. Maybe it’s the best we only met now, otherwise we would have been foes.” 

“Maybe you’re right.” Graydon kissed Thomas through long minutes before they dressed up and slept for a few hours, moving on the snowy land right after. They’ve been walking for days without being able to sleep as there wasn’t any place they could, but they didn’t give up and kept themselves to their plan, Thomas using his compass which he hoped would help them find the camp. But on the fifth day after a long walk Thomas collapsed into the snow, Graydon quickly crouching down to him as he held him in his arms, gently shaking the other. 

“We must be close, the snow is barely over ankle height Thomas…few more days and we’ll be there.”

“I…I can’t do this I feel like my heart will stop, I can’t take a single more step…” Thomas panted with his half open eyes, sweat drops running down his temple even though it was freezing outside. “You…you go alone Graydon…you’ll get there. Leave me here.”

“I am not leaving you behind! You saved me, you didn’t leave me behind, I won’t either!” The boy said as he tried to lift the boy up who though pushed him off him, falling back into the snow.

“I’m only a burden to you! I wouldn’t make it you idiot! Just go!”

“I’m sorry Thomas, even if I’m an idiot I won’t do that.” 

Graydon said right before he punched Thomas hard so the other was knocked out and he picked him up into his arms and continued to walk for almost a whole day, he only stopped for shorter breaks feeling the urge to lay down into the snow and fall asleep but he walked with Thomas in his arms. As he was close to lose his conscious after more than five days without sleeping Graydon, gasped from seeing some light in the distance, being scared it was only a hallucination, however he couldn’t found it out as he passed out into the snow dragging Thomas onto the ground with him. 

*

Once Graydon opened his eyes, he had to immediately squint it and cover his face from the heavy sunlight above them, he gasped as felt brown, warm soil under his palms, shaking the brunette boy awake immediately who was lying beside him. Thomas’ eyes widened big staring up at the sky, getting up from the floor with his company. 

“We made it!” Graydon shouted as he was chuckling, spinning around with Thomas as they inhaled in deeply enjoying as the warm Sun shone down onto their faces, they crouched back down digging their fingers along the soil, they couldn’t contain their happiness, not caring about the group of people who held their eyes on them, but one younger man among them walked over to the two boys.

“Sam!” Graydon smiled up running towards the older guy from his colony giving him a hug. “Where’s Briggs?” As the bearded guy shook his head sadly, a sudden sadness filled the young boy’s heart. “Mum and dad?” It was enough to look into Sam’s eyes to know the answer, he was about to run off to be alone, as he was used to the feeling that he only had his parents, but he felt a little relieved when he was stopped by Thomas who hugged him tight to himself and comforted him. He needed a little time to calm down before they got rid of their coats, entwined their fingers and walked around the place. It wasn’t too big, but they had sun, seeds, a working weather machine which provided them heat, rain, whatever they wanted, and they had each other.

“Thank you for punching me.” Thomas whispered as he held his eyes on the setting sun, his head rested on Graydon’s shoulder.

“I wouldn’t have thought you’ll ever say something like that to me, but I have to say I’m glad I did it.” He smiled a bit, then pressed a kiss onto Thomas’ soft brunette hair and wrapped his arm around the other’s shoulder, holding his eyes on the beautiful view of the dark orange Sun.


End file.
